Stray
by Calista Hyuga
Summary: After being left to fend for themselves, Mangetsu Hozuki and his younger brother Suigetsu are adopted by the town bigshot, Zabuza Momochi. But when Mangetsu is forced to become the demon's sex slave, he realizes that their lives won't be so easy. Can Mangetsu save his baby brother from the same fate? M for language, violence, drug use . sex/yaoi/incest planned for later chapters
1. Intro

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

"Stray"

Chapter 1: Intro

"I said look at me, bitch." Pleading amethyst eyes looked up from their place on the shaggy carpet and locked with intense chocolate ones. "You know what, I'm not even in the mood anymore." The demon backhanded his victim's soft, pale cheek, then gently rubbed those magenta painted lips in an almost apologetic fashion. "Mangetsu," he breathed, the smell of alcohol stinging the teen's nostrils, "that's such a nice colour on you." He placed a very rough kiss on said lips and walked out the room, slamming the door behind him.

That damn Zabuza was always so demanding. It was only 20 minutes ago when he had dumped a bunch of cosmetics in his room and ordered Mangetsu to dress up as a woman. "Fuck man" he muttered as he walked into the adjacent bathroom. He flicked on the lights and pulled his snow-white hair out of the stylish bun he had crafted, flinching at his reflection in the mirror.

Mangetsu looked so much like a girl. In fact he had always looked like a girl, being so short with such slender arms, rounded shoulders and long silky hair. And the makeup definitely didn't help his case. He was sure the reason Zabuza had him do it was because of how degrading it would be. Next time, he would be sure to leave his insecurities out of their personal conversations.

The teen noticed a bruise forming on his cheek where the man had slapped him and sighed. It had hurt, but it was nothing compared to the pain he could've been feeling later that night. He grabbed a tissue and wiped away the magenta film on his lips and was about to remove his eye makeup when he heard a gentle knock on his bedroom door. "Hey aniki, it's me. Can I come in?" a playful voice rang. "Of course," Mangetsu replied, "just give me a sec." He hastily wiped away the jet black eyeliner, leaving only the stubborn waterline. He couldn't let his little brother see him like this. It would only raise questions. Questions with uncomfortable answers.

"Hey Suigetsu" Mangetsu smiled, opening the door. The child pitter-pattered into the room and gave his elder brother the strongest, hardest hug he could muster. "Aniki" he muttered, sinking into the embrace. After what semed like ages the two parted and Mangetsu closed the door.

He kneeled down and met matching amethyst eyes that seemed to be brimming with concern. "Mangetsu, what happened to your face?" He pointed with a stubby finger to the spot where the demon had slapped him. "Ohh," he said nonchalantly, "it's nothing. I just got hurt while on a mission with Zabuza-senpai earlier." Suigetsu smiled shyly and pecked his older brother on the cheek. "Feel better now?" "Of course."

He looked at his little brother again. The two were almost carbon copies, with the exception of ages. They had the same white hair, the same purple eyes, and even the same pointy teeth. But Suigetsu was much more innocent than his older brother. In fact, Mangetsu was hardly innocent.

The two brothers had been made orphans by the Third Shinobi World War. Mangetsu was 13; Suigetsu was 7. The two were out in the streets fighting for their lives and dying of starvation when they were picked up and adopted by the wealthy Zabuza Momochi. This man fed them, clothed them, and let them live in his mansion. To the two brothers he was the greatest man alive, and they vowed they would do anything for the demon.

After Mangetsu turned 16, he learned the true nature of the beast. Zabuza was really a drug lord, the complete master of the cocaine industry of the Land of Waves. He was also a full time pimp. Being so rich and powerful meant that literally every woman would throw themselves in his lap and beg for sex. But he was never satisfied with those women. He wanted Mangetsu, and the teen would never forget the day his innocence was taken.

Two years later and Mangetsu was still nothing more than Zabuza's personal whore. A sex slave. More than anything, Mangetsu wanted to save his baby brother from this fate. But Suigetsu was growing up to be a rather handsome boy. In a few years, he would be ripe for the demon's taking. Mangetsu would let Hell would freeze over before he let that man lay his filthy hands on his brother.

But really, Suigetsu was growing up to be very attractive and Mangetsu couldn't quite put a finger on how that made him feel. Sure he was jealous, but there seemed to be something else. A morbid thought had crossed his mind, but he made quick to force it back the the depths. Those kinds of feelings were definitely not okay.

"Mangetsu-nii," the young boy chuckled as the two plopped on the bed, "why do you smell like perfume?" Mangetsu blushed, remembering Zabuza's earlier fantasy gone awry. He laid down and stared at the ceiling, contemplating how could he possibly explain something like that to his 12-year-old brother? "Oh uhm, part of our mission involved being around kuniochi. I guess I must've picked up their scent."

It wasn't entirely the truth, hell it was barely the truth, but Mangetsu was praying his little brother would drop it. Suigetsu pouted and laid down too, nuzzling up to his big brother. "When can I start going on missions?" Mangetsu sighed, wishing he could inform his baby brother of the very nature of these 'missions'. Murder, prostitution and drug trafficking were not suitable jobs for anybody, let alone an unsuspecting 12-year-old boy.

The snow-haired child looked up with wide amethyst eyes and frowned. "Aniki, your bruise... it must hurt." He reached up to kiss Mangetsu's cheek again and snuggled as close to his big brother as possible. "Don't worry Sui, it could be much worse." The elder ran his hands through his long white hair then hesitantly wrapped his arm around Suigetsu. The child sunk into the embrace and drifted off to sleep.

Mangetsu watched as the boy's chest moved up and down, inhaling and exhaling. Everything about this child was so innocent and beautiful and the teen was jealous. He gently shifted away Suigetsu's white bangs and placed a kiss on his forehead. "It could be much worse."

Author's Note: Well welcome to my second fanfic "Stray". This story has no relation to "All I Want" whatsoever and has an entirely different plot.

I was originally going to use this as a one-shot but I rather like it and want to continue it. It sorta upset me how there's so many Uchihacest fics out there and no Hozukicest ones I thought I should write my own.

"Stray" will be theme based rather than the random-as-fuck spaz style I use for "All I Want". I'm hoping using themes will help me develop the plot better. *sobs because I don't want my fics to fall apart!*

Anyway this was just the intro, so if you'd like more please follow/favorite/review


	2. Sight

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

"Stray"

Chapter 2: Sight

That was just torture. Absolute fucking torture. Mangetsu released a heavy sigh as he climbed out of the shower. Suigetsu had fallen asleep in his bed last night and caused the snow-haired teen to have some interesting dreams.

"Ahh 'niki" Suigetsu moaned beneath him. Mangetsu stroked at the boy's unmatured length, giggling at the look of pure ecstacy etched on his face. "Do you like this Sui?" The boy nodded and bit back another moan as Mangetsu increased his pace...

FUCK! Now was not the time to be fantasizing about Suigetsu. Zabuza was supposed to be taking him out to the village today to run some "errands". Horrible disgusting errands that undoubtedly involved horrible disgusting people.

A surprisingly gentle knock came from his bedroom door. "Mangetsu are you ready yet?" The teen smiled to himself. It seemed as if Zabuza was in a good mood this morning. "I'll be out in a sec." He rushed out of the bathroom and threw on a pair of black skinny jeans and a dark grey tank, making sure not to wake his sleeping brother.

"Oh, good morning Lord Zabuza" a young red-haired girl welcomed as he and Mangetsu entered a small tea shop. Mangetsu had never even known of this place, but it was clear his master had been here on serveral occasions. Either that or he had already fucked the ginger bitch.

Zabuza was mostly known by name and reputation. He ran his business underground and had more henchmen than the teen could keep track of. He rarely showed his face around town. Few people could put a name to the face, and even fewer had actually seen his whole face; he wore bandages around his mouth and nose to "create a tough appearance".

"So Mangetsu", he began trying to unease the boy, "I want you to know that your client for tonight is very special." Mangetsu furrowed his brow. "How so?" Zabuza took a sip of his citrus tea and cleared his throat. "He is a dear friend of mine, a brother almost. He's returned to the village for a visit, and I'd like you to make his stay here very pleasurable." Mangetsu averted his eyes. "Of course my Lord."

Zabuza reached across the table and cupped the boy's chin in his hands. "Mangetsu, please don't be so melancholy." He rubbed the soft pale cheek with his thumb gazing into those amethyst orbs. Zabuza could be a nice guy if he really wanted to. But then again, he never really seemed to want to.

The demon retracted his hand and drank his tea once more, fueling an awkward silence. Mangetsu lightly sipped his ginger tea, slightly cringing at the bitterness. Zabuza chuckled internally at the boy's behavior before slamming his cup down on the table. "You know what, I think we should get you something nice to wear for tonight." Mangetsu perked up; Zabuza rarely took him shopping anymore. "That sounds fine" he replied, trying to hide his excitement.

"Come on let me in. I want to see it." Mangetsu slowly undid the lock to his dressing room stall. Zabuza entered, closing and locking the door behind him. Mangetsu was dressed in an incredibly tight pair of black leather pants and a skin-tight purple v-neck. The outfit screamed more punk-rock than prostitute, but he honestly prefered it that way. "Well don't you look sexy."

Mangetsu blushed as the demon wrapped his arms around his lower back. Zabuza was in an incredibly good mood today. His client for tonight was probably rich, otherwise his master would've picked one of his other whores for the job. But Mangetsu was special to him, and he would let only the highest bidder spend a night with the boy.

"So is this what you want?" Zabuza asked running his rough calloused fingers through Mangetsu's long white silk. It was a simple question, but the teen took a moment to answer. Zabuza was of course referring to the clothes, but he couldn't help but think beyond that. Was this the life he really wanted? "Yes, master" he replied with a small smile.

The two entered the luxury hotel where Zabuza's friend was staying at. The ceiling was incredibly high and supported by Roman-style columns, and the floor was completely made of granite. His client was obviously rich, but had good taste.

As the two entered the elevator Zabuza pulled out a strip of thick black cloth. "For tonight and most likely every other night you spend with this man, you will be blindfolded." Mangetsu took the cloth and wrapped it over his eyes. There was no way he'd be able to see anything that happened to him. He had a couple clients in the past that blindfolded him but he usually got to see their faces first. For whatever reason Zabuza's friend did not want to be seen.

They exited the elevator and the demon led Mangetsu about 50 feet down the hall and stopped in front of the client's room. There was a quick tinkling of some chain locks being undone and the sound of a door creaking open.

"Zabuza my man, what's up?" The men exchanged handshakes and no doubt money as the elder Hozuki stood in silence. Zabuza placed a hand on the teen's shoulder. "This is Mangetsu." "Uhm, hello." He smiled sweetly and gave a nervous wave. If he wasn't blindfolded he was sure the fear in his eyes would be apparent. His thoughts were broken when a warm-hearted chuckle erupted from the strange man. "My my, he is very cute." Well, this guy didn't seem too bad. "Please take good care of him. I'll be back in an hour." Zabuza ruffled his silky white hair and took his leave.

The mystery man took Mangetsu's hand and led him into the room, closing the door behind the two. It felt very spacious and was no doubt adorned with the most exquisite furnishings.

The warmth from the stranger's hand vanished from his and reappeared on Mangetsu's round shoulder. "Like I said before, you are very cute." His voice was deep yet gentle, and Mangetsu was confused by the man's kindness. He smiled nonetheless. "T-thank you" he stuttered giving the man a small bow. He felt warmth advance closer to his face as the man placed a light kiss on his lips.

Something about this guy was different, Mangetsu could tell. He was caring and well mannered, very unlike his previous clients. The teen swallowed, his thoat dry from nervousness. Hopefully the man would stay this way.

His hand was taken again and he let himself be guided to the bed. Mangetsu sat down and immediately removed his new shirt, being extremely careful not to disturb the blindfold. The client laughed his jolly laugh and sat down next to him, wrapping his arm around the boy's feminine frame. "That's not what I'm here for" he muttered as Mangetsu went to remove his pants. The teen turned to face him, his dumbfounded expression mostly hidden by the restrictive cloth. "You're a sweet boy Mangetsu."

The man pulled him down to lay on his broad chest. There was just something so different, and so amazing about this situation that Mangetsu didn't know what to think. Normally he would be handcuffed, gagged and or beaten senseless by his clients. But this man, this sweet gentle man, just wanted to cuddle. Mangetsu tentatively wrapped his arms around the man and sunk into his torso, his stomach in a fit of fluttering. The only other time he felt like this was with Suigetsu.

"You are just so cute" the man repeated. He didn't really know what else to say. Mangetsu shivered as he felt his client's hand gently rub up and down his bare back. "Oh I'm sorry, is this uncomfortable?" Mangetsu shook his head no and snuggled back up to the man's chest, enjoying the way his other hand played with the long white locks.

It was definitely weird to be on the recieving end of such care and affection, but in a good way. It was about damn time somebody showed him some love around here, even if it was paid for. Zabuza had claimed in the past that he put Mangetsu in these situations because he loved him. But was that what love really was? Hurting the ones closest to you?

"Oh, would you look at that." Mangetsu turned his head towards the sound of the man's voice but of course couldn't see anything. He felt the client's large, rough hands cup his delicate cheeks. "Our time is up." He sounded solemn and lonely, and Mangetsu felt bad for the guy. If it were up to him he would've spent the night in the guy's arms.

The man kissed him again and rubbed those pale plush lips with his thumb. "Goodnight, Mangetsu. Until next time." The teen faintly blushed as he was handed back the shirt he discarded. "Goodnight uhm... sir." The man chuckled. "Kisame. You can call me Kisame." "Okay. Well goodnight, Kisame."

When Mangetsu returned home, he was disappointed to find his bed empty. "I told Haku to make sure the brat stayed in his room tonight. You need to be well rested." Zabuza loomed in the doorway, a twinge of annoyance in his voice. "You have another session with my friend tommorrow. I don't want you to be distracted by your troublesome brother." "Yes my Lord." Mangetsu bowed slightly, and as he straightened himself he noticed a strange look in his master's chocolate eyes. Was that a look of jealousy?

Author's Note: Well here it is, the beginning of the 5 Senses Arc. The sense for this chapter, if you couldn't tell, was sight. Why would Kisame not want to be seen?

The rest of the arc will focus on the other senses: sound, smell, touch and taste, one per chapter. That's most likely the order they will appear in.

Thank you for reading, and be sure to review!


	3. Sound

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

"Stray"

Chapter 3: Sound

It could've been Haku who came to inform him of today's duties. It could've been Zabuza who came to get an early morning blowjob. But of all the people who could've slipped under the covers with him, it had to be Suigetsu. And Mangetsu had to have a boner.

It was almost four in the morning when Mangetsu was woken from a wet dream. A wet dream that just so happened to be about this visitor. He was flustered and frustrated, and no matter how much he loved his baby brother he could not take another night of torture. The white-haired boy curled up under the blankets and rested his head on Mangetsu's chest.

"Ngh Sui, please go away." He pleaded through half lidded eyes. But the little bugger was having none of it.

"Please 'niki, I get lonely." Suigetsu pleaded back with his large amethyst eyes.

"I'm sorry Sui, I just want to be alone right now."

"But Mangetsu..." The boy's voice trailed off and he sounded as if he was going to cry.

"Suigetsu, I'm sorry but you have to sleep in your own bed. That's what big boys do."

The snow-haired boy pouted in defeat and stormed off leaving Mangetsu drowning in guilt. He couldn't let his 13-year-old brother sleep in bed with him. He was getting too old for that kind of thing. Not to mention Zabuza seemed to have a problem with it. He seemed a little... jealous.

Why would Zabuza be jealous? Because baby Suigetsu was hogging his elder Hozuki? No, probably the opposite. Zabuza was impatient because Mangetsu was keeping Suigetsu, protecting him, from the demon. He wondered if Zabuza knew about his feelings. How could he though, it's not like he made it obvious. Or did he?

"I think too much."

The words left his lips as a whisper only meant for him. True, when he wasn't off selling his body he was thinking, contemplating, dreaming about the future wondering what had gotten him to stray.

All too suddenly the rose light of sunrise made it way into his room along with a familiar being. "Did you sleep well Mangetsu?" Haku, another one of Zabuza's pets, was in charge of informing him of the day at hand. He was only 15 but the demon would pimp him out from time to time, and he often would come to Mangetsu to have a pity party.

His long black hair swung about as he graciously entered the room and plopped himself on the teen's bed.

"Zabuza-senpai has a new mission for you today."

Mission.

Mangetsu detested the use of the word; it was almost mocking their shinobi ancestors. Ninjas never had to whore themselves out for the monetary benefits of others.

"So, what is this mission?" Mangetsu nearly hissed the word. Haku chuckled at the behavior and moved a stray piece of white hair out of the teen's round face.

"You are to spend time with that man again."

"The man? You must mean Kisame."

Haku's cute smile drooped and shock glistened in his eyes. "You know Kisame?" Mangetsu sighed heavily not knowing what had Haku so spooked.

"Yeah, the client I had yesterday introduced himself as Kisame." The ebony haired boy cast a somewhat solem and inquisitive glance at Mangetsu.

"So, what'd you think of him?"

The white-haired teen quirked an eyebrow. "What do you mean? Did I find him attractive?"

Haku nodded, fear and curiosity etched on his porcelain face.

"Well I don't know, I never got to see his face. I was blindfolded. But he seemed like a nice guy. I mean, all he wanted to do was cuddle." The black-haired teen chuckled, erasing all traces of panic, and headed for the door.

"Well that's cute, for him anyway."

Haku got up and left the room, leaving behind a dumbstruck Mangetsu. Haku seemed to know Kisame and, from what he could get from the boy's facial expressions, he was supposed to be intimidating. But he seemed like such a sweetheart.

"Kisame said he was very satisfied with you yesterday."

Zabuza uncharacteristically smiled and pulled out a chair for Mangetsu. He had brought him to the same tea place as yesterday morning, complete with the cock thirsty redhead.

"That's good." It was all the teen had to say before he sipped on his ginger tea, wishing he could push the subject aside.

"Well, just keep him happy. That's all I ask for." Mangetsu sighed. Zabuza had never asked him to become his whore. He forced him.

Mangetsu heard a couple of knocks and felt the quick breeze of a door opening. "Good evening" Kisame greeted, lighty petting the teen's soft cheek.

"You'll take good care of him I hope."

"Of course."

The two men shook hands and made the exchange, and Mangetsu heard Zabuza storm off towards the elevator, his boots smacking the ground in close intervals. He seemed to be in a rush.

Mangetsu blushed and fluttered his eyelashes behind the blindfold when he felt Kisame take his hand. The man had such a gentle touch, it almost went unnoticed. He was led into the hotel room where he took up residence on the plush bed.

"How are you?" Kisame asked as he too sat down and wrapped a warm, muscular arm around the teen.

"Erm, okay I guess."

Kisame laughed heartily. "You guess?" Magetsu simply nodded and hung his head down. Kisame sighed heavily and released his arm causing an uncomfortable chill to creep around the teen's shoulders.

"I'm sorry, do I make you uncomfortable?"

Mangetsu's eyes widened behind the cloth and he turned to face the man beside him. "No, not at all! You're actually the nicest client I've ever had."

Kisame did not know if he should smile or frown at this; he was glad to make the boy happy, but was reluctant to know just how bad he had been treated.

"I'm sorry."

It was all he could think to say in the moment. He always knew Zabuza had to be harsh with his boys, but just how harsh did he have to be? What kinds if things did this boy have to go through?

"It's okay."

Mangetsu gave a small smile that resonated within the man's heart. Why was he growing so attached to this kid?

Kisame smiled back and although Mangetsu couldn't see it, he could feel it. Kisame seemed to have this aura around him that projected kindness. It made the teen feel sorta... safe.

Mangetsu leaned to his left and rested his head on Kisame's broad shoulder. The man chuckled and began stroking the long white hair.

"I'm glad you aren't scared of me."

"But why would I be scared of you?"

Kisame choked on the boy's words, wondering if he should remove the blindfold and reveal himself.

No, it was too early for that.

"Erm, I dunno... hey do you want to listen to some music?" Kisame was desperate to change the subject.

Mangetsu smiled. "That sounds lovely."

Kisame got up off the bed, leaving Mangetsu even colder than before, and fumbled around in his bag. The teen could hear sounds of plastic clinking against plastic in what he assumed to be CD cases. After about a minute the rummaging stopped and Kisame sighed heavily.

"I'm afraid all I have with me is classical music."

Mangetsu giggled at the man's honesty. "It's okay. I quite like classical."

Kisame's eyes brightened as he returned to the bag and pulled out his favorite CD.

"Well then, I think you might like this one."

The man took Mangetsu in his arms as flutes and piccolos began gently dancing around the room. The melody was so beautiful and the teen wanted nothing more than to don a tutu and prance about. Kisame brought him over to the bed where they resumed the cuddling session that was cut off the day prior.

Mangetsu drank in the majestic trumpets and kneading violins and he sank into Kisame's warmth. How could anyone this soft-hearted be involved with a man like Zabuza? He felt the man's fingers glide through his silky white hair and was peacefully lulled into slumber.

Author's Note: So so sorry that this chapter is late. I've been busy with marching band and preparing for my first semester of college that I haven't had the time to sit down and work on this, let alone other fics.

Thank you to BunnyPanda-Ghost for your review and motivating me to get this chapter up. Any and all reviews are always welcome, even guest ones. Thank you so much for reading everyone!

And if anyone was interested, the piece I was describing was "Vltava (The Moldau)" from Bedrich Smetana's "Ma Vlast", my all time favorite classical piece. It's so incredibly beautiful I can't even describe.


	4. Smell

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

"Stray"

Chapter 4: Smell

"Mangetsu... wake up."

The white-haired teen felt his body being gently shook as a quiet, soothing voice sang his name. His amethyst eyes shot open only to remain in darkness; he was still blindfolded.

"Kisame?" he asked as he felt the familiar chest beneath him.

The man chuckled. "You fell asleep, hun."

"Oh." Mangetsu laughed nervously as he felt Kisame's strong arms position him in a sitting position. A ripple of contemptness rushed over his skin where he was touched and radiated throught out his body, causing him to shiver in delightment.

'What a strange sensation' he thought, wondering why no one had made him feel this way before, with the exception being Suigetsu. I guess it couldn't be helped that Kisame was just a sweet man.

Kisame looked at the clock and sighed. "It's time for you to leave now."

Mangetsu frowned at the melancholy tone of his client's voice, also making him upset at having to leave. "Will I see you again tomorrow?"

He almost laughed at the question, seeing as he had never actually seen the man, nor probably ever would see him.

Kisame gently cupped Mangetsu's round face in his hands, stroking the lightly blushing cheeks with his thumb.

"Of course."

Without even thinking Mangetsu leaned forward and embraced the man in front of him. Kisame was caught off guard for a moment but returned the embrace, inhaling the interestingly floral scent of the boy's hair. Why hadn't he noticed the fragrance before?

"You're a really good guy" Mangetsu mumbled into his broad shoulder, tentatively running his dainty fingers through the man's soft spikes. His hair wasn't too long or too short and smelled faintly of cinnamon.

"Thank you." Kisame ran his fingers through the teen's long white silk before resting his hands on his lower back.

In such close proximity, they could feel the other's heart race against their own in a frantic yet calming metronome. The two remained woven for what seemed like hours until a harsh knock battered at the hotel room door.

"Hello Zabuza."

"Good evening Master."

Mangetsu stepped out of the room when he felt a small being glomp him from out of nowhere.

"Nii-san!" Suigetsu yelled, shoveling his face into his brother's soft cotton tank. Kisame chuckled in his trademark hearty fashion before giving the teen a final pat on the head and closing the door behind him. Mangetsu freed himself from the blindfold as they all walked down the hall, him holding hands with Suigetsu.

"Nii-san, what were you doing with that man?"

Mangetsu stared at the ceiling carefully formulating an appropriate answer. "We were uhm... having a party." He pulled his lips into a reassuring smile, though Zabuza couldn't help but wonder what had made the boy so happy.

"Why would you party with him? He's so ugly. I mean, he looks like a-"

Suigetsu was immediately cut off by Zabuza clamping his hand over the boy's mouth and giving him a death stare. "Sorry." His head drooped as the demon let go, his baby soft lips in the most heartbreaking frown.

"Sui," Mangetsu started, getting down at eye level, "it isn't about what a person looks like. It's about who they are inside." Zabuza quirked a brow at this little display, wondering just how close the boy and Kisame were getting. Mangetsu was in for 3 more sessions with the man, and Zabuza silently hoped that nothing developed anymore between the two.

Because if it did, he would have to put a stop to it.

"Whatever he was still ugly." Suigetsu picked his head up and continued walking, squinting when the piercing blood red light of sunset invaded his eyes. The trio walked over to Zabuza's truck, the demon keeping quiet to analyze the conversation between the siblings.

"No one will ever be as pretty as you" the boy mumbled, almost inaudibly. Mangetsu laughed and ruffled his brother's short white hair trying to hide the fact that, internally, he was freaking out. Did Suigetsu just call him pretty?

"Mangetsu wait." Zabuza's harsh voice echoed through the entrance hall of the mansion and stopped the teen dead in his tracks by the foot of the stairs. Mangetsu slowly turned, dreading what words the demon would spit at him. Zabuza quickly made his way over to the boy, grabbing the front of his navy blue tank and pulling him dangerously close to his face.

"I hope you and Kisame aren't having too much fun."

Mangetsu's eyes widened in fear, and he wildly shook his head.

"No, no Master! I was just doing what you told me to do!" Tears unwillingly dripped down his pale cheeks as the demon gripped him even tighter.

"You told me to make him happy."

Zabuza seemed to contemplate this statement for a moment before reluctantly letting the boy go.

"You are to make him happy, not the other way around."

Mangetsu nodded and bowed before heading up the grand staircase. Since when had Zabuza been so possessive?

* * *

"Good evening Zabuza."

Zabuza merely scowled as he shoved Mangetsu into the hotel room.

"One hour" he grumbled, snatching up Kisame's payment and storming away.

"Well that was rather rude."

Kisame closed the door and sighed heavily. What was up with that guy lately?

Mangetsu stood in total silence, consciously aware of the demon's earlier threat.

"Are you okay hun? You look tired."

It was true. Mangetsu was up all night fighting away nightmares of his caretaker while being forced to cuddle with his adorable, yet annoyingly attractive baby brother.

"I'll be alright."

Kisame frowned, unseen by the teen's masked eyes and wrapped his muscular arms around the boy's lower back. Mangetsu tried his best not to react but couldn't help but sink into the man's embrace, his stomach fluttering.

Almost nothing could beat the way he was feeling right now, and Mangetsu wanted to sink a little deeper.

He felt around in the air blindly until he came in contact with his goal: Kisame's cheeks. The man blushed as the boy before him stood on his tiptoes and leaned in for a kiss. Mangetsu kneaded his plush lips against Kisame's, sticking his tongue out a little to catch a taste of the man. Kisame groaned at this unexpected action and continued to kiss the boy in his arms, parting for a quick breath.

"Are you sure you want this?"

Kisame stared Mangetsu down throught the teen's dark blindfold; he nodded in compliance. Kisame took those baby soft hands and led him over to the now familiar bed, laying down while the boy straddled him. Mangetsu leaned over to place a kiss on the man's cheek and slowly found his way over to his lips.

Being in such close proximity, Mangetsu began to inhale the cinnamon scent of his lover, the spice tingling in his nose and throat.

They continued to kiss a while longer until Kisame pushed through with his tongue, exploring the boy's not so innocent mouth. Mangetsu had to adjust to be able to move in closer to the man's face, causing their hardening dicks to brush against each other. Kisame moaned rather loudly as Mangetsu began kissing the sensitive skin of his neck, gently biting and sucking and teasing the shit out of poor old Kisame.

"Oh my God..."

The words left Mangetsu's lips in a breathy moan as Kisame flipped the two around, now being straddled by the man who gently kissed his neck. He had of course experienced this many times before, but with Kisame it was truly pleasurable. He arched his back as Kisame continued his assault, hands slipping up the teen's black t-shirt.

"Ngh... no Kisame.." he begged in between moans to rid himself of the man who was causing him so much pleasure. Zabuza's threat echoed through his head as the client began rubbing his nipples. "Please, we can't." Mangetsu had wriggled free from underneath the man and adjusted his shirt.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable."

Mangetsu crawled over to the pouting Kisame and rested his hand on what he assumed to be the man's knee. "I should be the one apologizing. I was rather foreceful." The teen blushed as he felt the man's hand take his own.

"It's okay. I really liked it." Kisame chuckled nervously and ran his hands through his spiky hair. Mangetsu leaned in for a kiss when the two heard rough knocking at the door. Kisame glanced at the clock. "You know, I'm starting to think an hour isn't enough time for us. Maybe I can persuade Zabuza to-"

He was cut off again by more knocking and what sounded like a foot tapping furiously and unpatiently against the wooden floors of the hallway. "I guess you must go." Kisame bent down and pulled the boy into a quick tender kiss before releasing him to the waiting demon.

* * *

"Get down on your knees."

Mangetsu complied silently, knowing any further hesitatation would lead to a worse punishment. Zabuza pulled out some handcuffs and restrained the boy. No doubt these cuffs were obtained from a police officer; the whole city was corrupted and controlled by the demon's vile industry.

Mangetsu couldn't help but begin to cry. He was restrained without any hopes of escape while kneeled in front of a table.

A table that was covered in a familiar white powder.

A table covered in cocaine.

Zabuza pulled a debit card out of his wallet and began crafting little lines of the powder, four of them about an inch and a half in length.

Tears spilled out of Mangetsu's amethyst orbs as his heart raced furiously in his chest. Zabuza and some clients had made him snort before, but never this much. He didn't know much about drugs but knew enough to deduce that this was a near fatal dose. Zabuza was really intending to make him suffer.

"Why? Why do I have to do this master?"

"Because you're a little whore."

Zabuza palmed the back of Mangetsu's head and shoved him furiously into the table. His nose took the brunt of the hit and he began bleeding immediately. The crimson liquid dripped onto the table and began tainting the illicit substance. Mangetsu cried and bled all over himself but managed to keep quiet as to not irritate his master.

"You know what I want you to do."

This was by far the worst punishment he had ever been given.

**Yo I know this was really late and I apologize! I hope the craziness at the end made up for it. And as if writing that scene wasn't awkward enough, I wrote it in a hospital conference room. Thank you guys for reading and reviewing and staying patient with me and my crazy depressing college life that keeps me so anxious I can't sleep at night. D:**


End file.
